Sari Inoue
Introduction Sari Inoue is a ninja from Shinobi Island turned pirate and is the navigater and martial artist of the Shinobi Pirates. Her element is Water. Appearance Sari is a young girl with a lean built body. She has long dark purple hair and big yellow bow to keep her hair in place. Her outfit consits of a purple kimono with white trimmings, a red sash across her waist, bandages wrapped around her wrists, gray stockings that go up to her thighs, white socks, and sandals. She wears a choker around her neck that Totomaru gave her when they were younger and a yellow armband from her late mother. Personality Sari is known to be a shy girl but the only time she's not shy is when Totomaru is talking or touching her in any way. She looks out for his and the other crewmates well being and is considerd like a mother to the group. She also likes to cook. Unlike her friends, Sari tends to stay away from fighting and only fights when she has no choice or when Totomaru is aiding her. But while she is fighting she has shown to be very smart and cunning, like discovering Yanma's weakness in a short time. She tends to beat on Totomaru's little brother Aria due to his perverted ideas, showing an aggressive side to her. She also shown to be somewhat vain, as when she attacked Kasumi when she called her ugly. These two events made Ren and Kenta question why Totomaru likes her so much. The death of her mother greatly affected her. The day after she died, she was about to kill her self untill Totomaru came and saved her (which caused her to fall for him). However she still has nightmares about that day and can't sleep at night. This was cured when she started sleeping with Totomaru. Totomaru has greatly affected her as well. Apart from him helping her with her mother's death issues and being friends since childhood, he also made her more confident and more outspoken. This plus seeing how far Totomaru would go to help her caused her to love him. Abilities and Powers Dispite being a pacifist by nature, Sari has shown to be a very capable fighter. Ren and Kenta stated that shes very deadly when shes angry. Since she is the crews navigater, she has high knowledge of the seas and weather conditions. Like Totomaru, she has a serious fear of spiders and this resulted in her loss against Spider Freak Izumo. Hand to Hand Combat Sari has shown to be very skilled in Kung Fu, being able to deliver punches, kicks, throws, and body blows to her unlucky targets. She also cordinates her Water Element into her fighting style, able to sling water like whips and blast water bullets from her fists. Physical Strength Her physical strength is fairly high, as she was able to destroy a stone columm with one kick. Agility Sari is very fast and agile, being able to avoid most attacks with beautiful grace like moves. Kaien stated shes probabaly the fastest of the crew. Endurance She can be very durible. She has shown to take hits from Kasumi's Cat Claw knives and get up like nothing happend. Ren states she's just as sturdy as he is. Weapons Like the rest of the crew, she uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs, which she shows great skill in using. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, where the ninja are born to control any one element, Sari has shown great skill in the Water Element. Apart from sending th water out like whips from her kicks and water bullets from her fists, she also has many multiple techniques: Water Blast - Sari blasts a huge jet of water at her opponet. Water Shield - Sari creates a shield out of water to avoid damage from attacks. Water Axe - Sari covers her hands in water and waves her hands in slash motion, creating water blades that can cut through stone. Water Tsunami - '''A law of physics breaking move where Sari creates a tidal wave without any water surface and overpowers her enemies. '''Water Bubble Blast - Sari shoots out hundreds of bullet like bubbles from her mouth. She states this is her fastest attack and one of her more useful ones. Water Vortex - Like Totomaru's Fire Vortex, Saru creates water around her body but instead of shooting it upward, she spins the vortex and rams the opponet with the added force of the spin and speed. Water Dome - While underwater, Sari creates a dome filled with air so she and her crew can explore underwater. She can also dispurse it at will as shown when she created a small hole in it to drench Aria in water when he made a perverted remark. Water Dragon - Channling all the water in her body, Sari creates a giant dragon that she sends flying towrds the target at very high speeds. This is by far her strongest attack and, along with her beauty, earned her the nickname "Majestic Dragon Sari". Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: ''Sari has demenstrated the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki, the ability to predict upcoming attacks. She first manifested this when she had a vision of Totomaru getting attacked by Turbo's blade while still in the smokescreen. This helped Totomaru know what he was up to and also helped him to defeat him. Relationships Crew Sari and Totomaru share a very close bond, ever since they day they met as children. Sari holds Totomaru in great respect and sincerly grateful for what he has done for helping her through her dead mother crisis (i.e. saving her from scuicide and letting her sleep with him.) She views Ren and Kenta as good friends, though while they veiw her as a good friend, they get scared when she gets mad. She also holds Kaien in great respect, and sees why Totomaru never has to worry about him. Though while she considers Aria a close friend and cares about him, she consantly gets annoyed with his perverted tendencies and tends to hit him alot for it. Family She was very close to her mother Maki and was greatly devestated from her death. She was about to commit scuicide and kept having nightmares. But she has since gotten over both of them thanks to Totomaru. She also dispises her father because of his abusive nature. She has a close bond with her brother Takeshi, and was glad when he said Totomaru was the perfect guy for her after he and Totomaru fought. Allies/ Friends She was well known by the boys of Shinobi Island as they all adored her beauty. She also values her friendship with Kikyo Miura, who protected her from Haruka's bulling. Enemies Sari, like the rest of the crew, is wanted by the Marines. As shown by her bounty of 30,000,000 She had a deep hatred twords Haruka Ichiga, a girl from Shinobi Island, who always bullied her because she was prettier and was way too shy. This was a driving point to join Totomaru's crew so she can get away from her. She also hates Kasumi for insulting her by calling her ugly. History Working on it! Character Design As with all stories I make, I ALWAYS end up throwing in a love interest. So I created Sari Inoue, whose first name comes from my own imagination and her last name comes from Orihime's last name from Bleach. Major Battles vs Haruka Ichiga (Bullied) with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountian Bandits (Won) with Totomaru Igneel vs Sliver Tiger Byakko (Won) vs Kasumi Ukataka (Won) with Totomaru Igneel vs Ibushi Genmma and Meno Yurimaki (Won) vs Spider Freak Izumo (Lost) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Yanma Kurosaki (Won) vs Haruko Ichiga Round 1 (actual fight) (Lost) vs Haruko Ichiga Round 2 (Won) Quotes *(Whenever Totomaru is in trouble) ''"Totomaru!" *(To Aria) "YOU PERVERT!" *(After seeing Kaien fight Hayate) "He's strong! No wonder Totomaru holds this guy in such high respect." *(To Kasumi after she calls her ugly) "Shut up you slut!" *(While changing into her swimsuit) "I wonder what Totomaru will think of this?" (giggles) *(After Totomaru confesses his love for her) "Oh Totomaru... I love you too!" *(To Yanma after beating him) "Guess you Darkness 6 aren't so strong after all..." Trivia *Her Kung Fu style with her water abilities is inspired by Katara of The Last Airbender Waterbending abilities. Related Articles Edit Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Martial Artist